Identity Thief
by TomTechyGirl142
Summary: Kaya the new girl is stealing Kim's everything even her powers can Kim stop her or will Kaya end up most powerful witch of all read and find out


**Hello people of earth how is your day so far mine is good. New Story I know many people like this type of plot and I was reading The Newbie by OliviaHoltjk2 read it it's really good and I got my Idea to make a story like that but with a supernatural twist **

**NOTE PLEASE READ: TO EVERYBODY WHO SAID THAT THEY DIDN'T WANT NIAH IN ALL STORIES I CHANGED FOR YOU AND IF YOU SEE HER NAME DISREGARD IT AND THINK OF IT AS KIM BYEEE HOPE YOU LIKE IT BETTER NOW**

**OH YEAH hope you like it**

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

I was practicing my kata elements while Rudy was in his office doing paperwork he let me be in here at 11:00 at night to practice my Kata and other stuff when I heard the ding from the door i felt the essence it wasn't anybody I liked

"Kaya what are you doing in my personal space" I asked her and she just chuckled "wait what are you doing in Seaford" I asked her still practicing

"Just came to tell you I'm back and better forever and to expect surprise tomorrow cause you will hae nothing" she said and her presence was gone crap I have to warn Rudy about this

"RUDY" I yelled running in his office scaring the shiz out of him

"AHH what, what where's the fire" he said a little to shocked

"Rud-" is all I said before my body decides to lose all its energy oops forgot never to become hyper-active after practicing Kata

"Kim you were practicing your Kata what did I tell you about being hyper-active after that" he said sternly as he set me on the chair

"Don't do it" I said

"Yes now may I ask why did you come running in like you burned down the dojo"he asked

"Kaya's back Rudy last time I seen her she tried to steal my life, my friends, my dojo, my family, and my powers Rudy my powers anybody else but me get those who knows what can happen they can end all humanity without knowing" I said and started panicking he tried to calm me down and eventually he did

"Kim go home sleep relax and come back tomorrow with a better attitude than that okay goodnight" Rudy said

"Okay see you tomorrow Rudy" I said and got my stuff and started walking home being my guard for Kaya I got home I took out my keys and walked into my house than my room it is black and purple with an 80in flat screen a neer ending game system with a double queen and a wall window that tints so no one can see in but I can see out I stripped down and got my red kimono and went into my bathroom and took a shower to calm me down I got so calm the water got to hot

"Ah Shiznet that burns" I said in surprise then got out of the shower then got dressed i turned on JT's 20/20 album and listened to it and fell asleep

* * *

TIME SKIP

"KIM WAKE UP" my mother screamed in my ear

"AHHH" I screamed and fell off my bed "MOM WHAT THE HELL" I yelled at her since she made me almost break something

"Sorry I had to get you up and no cursing at your mother" she said and I rolled my eyes at her and her fake rules

"Whatever get out" I said annoyed she left I took a shower washed my hair with fruit citrus and washed my body and then got out of the shower I put on my army outfit than let m hair air dry and became really wavy i got my iphone 5 and put on my brown sandals and my rod piercing and walked in my living room than got my skateboard and my house keys from the key rack and got my bag ad left

"I'm leaving familia adios" I said and they yelled

"BYE KIM" and off I go something is going to happen today that I will not like I get to the school to see Kiya and the gang chilling what calm Kim calm

"Hey guys what y'all talking about" I asked they didn't even look at me except kim at least she isn't fazed by Kira

"Oh hi KIM how are you" Milton said trying to get their attention from Kaya and on me it didn't work I just shook my head and left Kim was about to follow when Kaya pulled her back down ad started talking to her the first piece of my heart just broke oh guys how do I warn about something like this Kiya looked at me ad winked when she saw fire in my eyes than she looked away scared I went up to Donna, Grace, and Julie my other friends when the warriors are either betraying me like now or when I can't talk to them about something but they are just as close to me as the warriors

"What's wrong Kim and why aren't you with the others you're never here with us in the morning" Donna said worriedly

"That new girl Kaya I knew her a while back she's jealous of me so she tries to take everything from me and now she's back and she's doing it again" I said sadly and they nodded and walked to my locker to see the guys crowding it with Kaya ugh why is my life so terrible

"Ahem you're on my locker now move off it now" I said and they turned to see me and smiled finally

"Hey Kim meet Kaya she's awesome she's a level 6 gymnast like your friend Grace 4th degree black belt higher than me and she's great at dancing and she can play guitar piano and drums" Jack said impressed im better at her than everything im a level 9 gymnast a sixth degree black belt I can dance better than Jerry and I can sing and play ant instrument you give me

"She is the best in the dojo" he said now I feel like crying and the guys all agreed

"Well besides you but who cares" he said like I'm a piece of flavorless gum

"I do who's higher me or her" Kaya said

"We'll find that out at the dojo now wont we" I said angrily she nodded she knows I'm tearing apart slowly

"Yes we will" the gang looked scared I got my stuff out my locker and went to class

TIME SKIP (school day was boring Kaya took Kim's seat at lunch blah blah blah) AT THE DOJO

"Kaya you ready cause I sure am" I said

"Yeah come on let's do this" she said cocky I rolled my eyes Rudy was standing there ready to judge

"Ready Set Hajima" he said we were circling around when she made the first move it was a double attack pretend your kicking the head and the kick the stomach I caught both of her feet and twisted her body and let her fall she got up did a double high kick to my head I ducked and swept under her feet she fell than got up again she started punching with all of her strength I kept blocking

"Stop blocking and fight back no mercy" Kaya said okay she wants no mercy I'll give her exactly that she aimed a punch for my face and I ducked and punched her in the stomach she stumbled but caught her balance she aimed a side kick to my temple I grabbed her ankle and flipped her over my shoulder and slammed her into the mats she got up and aimed punches for my face I grabbed her hands put them behind her back and started whispering in her ear

"You come after me or anyone I love I will personally come after you and put you down than revive you just to slowly and painfully do it again got miss cause I always come out on top always" I said and flipped her so hard she got the wind knocked out of her

"Oh and I'm a sixth degree black belt, level 9 gymnast, can dance better than Jerry, and can sing and play any instrument you give me so watch who you're trying to be better cause hun no one is better than me" I said Jack pulled me over

"Kim what the hell why'd you have to hit her and flip her so hard" he asked

" because the bitch said no mercy so I gave her no mercy so go complain to her cause I don't give two shit if I break her god damned neck cause she is trying to take everything I have even my powers so watch your back" I said to Jack

"Why are you being so jealous she wouldn't do that stop being so fucking full of yourself and see fucking reality Kim" I turned around and smacked him

"I am in reality you guys aren't you guys are following her like lost puppies have fun while it last cause the bitch is going to go down either we stay friends or not and I know we're not goodbye and I'm not full of myself cause she tried it before" I said and walked out the dojo not caring I'll come see Rudy on my time when he can help me with my Kata routines Kaya watch your back because bitch its own and I am coming out on top

* * *

End hope you liked it review and tell me what you think

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Kaya and Kim's family names

Remember REVIEW I'M OFF THIS


End file.
